METROID PRIME
by Gamerman101
Summary: A mysterious distress signal was identified by the well known bounty hunter Samus Aran, who gets caught up in a new destiny...
1. The Frigate

**Distress signal identified. Initiating flight path.**

The planet Tallon IV seemed to be very desolate. Only a small part of the planet was still green. Most of it was orange and desert like, with a area covered in snow up north. The atmosphere gave off a blue hue. If you looked on one side of the planet, you could see a giant crater. It was a few miles wide, but the impact was much worse. It cracked the planet, with cracks spreading over a hundred miles, and were probably ten miles wide. It contained a substance that attracted the Space Pirates attention. After Samus had destroyed their base, the Space Pirates managed an escape. They started to rebuild their base and look for a powerful energy source, and they found their prize on Tallon IV. They decided to test with their new energy source, but the tests performed on the ship backfired, and they sent a distress signal. Samus was the first to find it.

She sat in her gunship, which was orange with a green window in the front. The rockets on the bottom propelled the ship. She flew in close to the outside docking area, or for most people just a platform sitting in the middle of space. The access door at the top opened up, and Samus came out of the top. She stood there, surveying the area. The Space Pirates didn't seem to notice her arrival, and it surprised her. The suit she was wearing was sleek and built for agility. Her choice of weapon and her agility and mobility was designed for short attacks to utterly destroy the enemy. She was equipped with a scan visor, the basic beam of her arm-cannon, the power beam, and missiles, and as always, determination. She never spoke, and she didn't need to. Her actions said everything. She jumped high off of her gunship, and did a couple of flips. She landed perfectly, looked up, checking to see if she had been noticed. Nothing happened. She stood up, and walked towards an access shield. She shot the two targets on opposite sides, and the shield turned off. The next shield had six, and the targets were not active. She scanned a console nearby, and the targets turned on. She shot those, and walked to the door. She shot it, and a message appeared across her visor.

 **Air Pressure Process activating. Please wait.**

The door finally opened, and she walked through. She found it odd that there were pieces of junk floating around. She shot the door on the opposite side of the short hall, and the same words flashed across her visor. The door opened, and she walked through, and almost fell backwards in surprise. Huge, dead Parasite Queens lay on the ground, with claws impaling the unfortunate Space Pirates. Her scans told her that it had been over-mutated, and her visor told her that two enemies were near her. She shot them, and continued. The tests seemed to interminably continue. Dead creatures were all over the place. She had cautiously passed through a door that was being banged on by some angry creature. She continued to go through the frigate. She opened a giant heavy door. She walked through to find a walkway around the center of the room. The center was empty, and it looked like a giant open exhaust pipe. She looked around. A giant THOOM came from above. She looked up and nearly fell in surprise.

A successfully mutated Parasite Queen.


	2. Parasite Queen

**PARASITE QUEEN**

 **[===========]**

The Parasite Queen let out a nasty screech. It than spit some green poison, and Samus rolled away to dodge the attack. As she was then preparing to fire some of her missiles at the creature, blue shields were raised. However, there were openings in the shield for Samus to get a shot at the Parasite Queen. There was a bridge around the center of the room, and Samus used that to follow the opening in the shield. She fired a few missiles, then the shield started to spin around at high speeds, without an opening. The shield slowed down a bit, and the Parasite Queen spat at Samus again, and Samus was barely hit, but took damage. Her energy level went from 99 to 91. Even though she had plenty of energy left, she did fret. She didn't want the Space Pirates to make, or at least have a bio weapon. But what did they mutate it with? Where did they find it?

After hitting the Parasite Queen with a couple more missiles and charged shots, and the shields died. The Parasite Queen fell, and almost hit Samus with one of its claws. It let out a few painful screams, before it didn't have the strength to hang on the ledge anymore. It fell while still screaming, and as it hit the reactor, it let out a wave of energy. Samus felt relief that the Parasite Queen was dead, but it unfortunately hit the ships reactor, causing it to explode. Maybe the Space Pirates were smarter than Samus thought. If you kill the Queen, you die too.

A robotic voice echoed through the entire ship, saying

"Evacuate immediately. Evacuate immediately."

The ship would blow in 7 minutes.


End file.
